DJ3K
DJ3K is a mini-game on Club Penguin invented by club penguin's scientist Gary the Gadget Guy. It is a way for penguins to create their own music for their igloo. It also serves as an add-on to the DJ Table in the Night Club. It was released on July 25th, 2008, the same time the Music Jam 2008 started. You can bring your yellow puffle along and it will dance and earn you more points, earning you more coins. Game The way to earn Coins in this game is to let your penguin sit and press a button every 10 minutes. Move your mouse to click all the buttons on the DJ Table and make music. The better the music sounds, the more coins you will make. A signal as to how many coins you are making is what your Penguin/Puffle is doing and the lights in the background. A lot of penguins press random buttons of the screen which doesn't necessarily get you the most points. There is a way to leave your screen for 5 minutes and you will get some coins. Bonuses playing DJ3K]] Since June 26, 2009, players could buy records for the DJ3K in Game Upgrades for 75 Coins, allowing more tunes to be used in the game. The three Records, Jungle, Funky and Festival, each add different sounds. When Music Jam 2010 started, three more records were added, Desi-bel, House Blend, and Reggaetron. In October 2011, the Monster Muzak record was released as well. Although, if Penguins do not want to use any of these, they may choose the Classic Record. As of a recent update, you can record music and play it back as your igloo's music. It is also possible to use a Yellow Puffle in this game. When a Penguin enters the game with a Yellow Puffle, the Puffle will dance around behind the penguin and double how many coins are earned. Glitches *When starting the game a yellow puffle will appear along with your penguin saying "I put these on three lines. Not a good haiku." This glitch has not been fixed. *There was a glitch where if you press x on the game when not playing your penguin will be playing. This glitch is now fixed. Doing this glitch now you will be kicked out of the server unlike other games (in other games you will lose connection). *There used to be a glitch where you could push tab a few times and a yellow box would be around the "X". Click enter and it would say "You have earned 10,000 coins". This has now been fixed. Attempting glitches like these now may get you kicked off the server. Trivia *Some records are released for parties. In the Halloween Party 2011 you could get the Monster Muzak CD record. *It is Franky's favorite game. *You cannot earn any stamps from this game. *This is one of the four games in which you can buy items that you can wear and also to upgrade the game. The Dance Club sells CDs. When you enter the game a selection of all the CDs you own will appear and you can choose the CD you want to mix. *The name DJ3K means DJ 3000, as of the letter K means 1000. **This could mean Gary made DJ3K as all his inventions have numbers like 3000 or 1000 behind their names. Gallery Dj3kyouhou.png Cadence DJ3K.png|Cadence playing DJ3K External links *New: Save Your Own DJ3K Music! - What's New Blog See also *Night Club *List of Gary's Inventions SWF *DJ3K *Choose Song Category:Games Category:Machines Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Gary's inventions Category:Misc. Category:Games after Disney Category:No Stamps Game Category:Inventions Category:Singleplayer Games Category:DJ3K Category:Games Category:Machines Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Gary's inventions Category:Misc. Category:Games after Disney Category:No Stamps Game Category:Inventions Category:Singleplayer Games Category:DJ3K